nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Hula Duck Dance Party/@comment-68.44.112.3-20111120200500
Kai-Lan: Looks like we're going back to Hula Duck Island for a dance party! Rintoo: Uh, Kai-Lan? What KIND of dance party? Kai-Lan: I don't know... let me ask the hula ducks. *1 answered question later* Rintoo, today, it's musical chairs! Rintoo: What the heck is musical chairs? *Tolee and Hoho ask the same thing* Kai-Lan: OK, here's how it works. There are chairs for all but one player. Music, chosen by the party hosts, AKA the hula ducks, will start playing. We then dance as if we don't mind that we look like fools, then when the music stops, everyone tries to find a chair. If you're the one who DOESN'T find a chair after the music stops... you're out. This goes on until only one person remains, who is then declared the winner. Are you guys okay with the rules, or should I explain them again? Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho: Nah, we're good. *Lulu was present the whole time and is also clear with the rules* Kai-Lan: Okay then, let's start playing! *upbeat music plays* It doesn't really matter how you dance by the way. Just don't lose your spot. *music stops* Now here's the fun part-- attempting to get a chair! *Round one is over; Tolee didn't find a chair* Tolee: Uh, what happened here? Shouldn't I be sitting there? Rintoo: That IS kinda how it works, Tolee. Sorry, but you're out. Tolee: Aw. I'll go wait under that tree. Lemme know when you're done. Rintoo, Kai-Lan, Hoho, and Lulu: Don't worry. We'll be done soon. Hoho: *round 2 over* Dang, I lost my seat to a tiger. Rintoo: You could've moved-- oh wait I would've sat here anyway. Wait over there with Tolee. Kai-Lan: *round 3 over* Oh, I lost my chair to a rhino. Lulu: Sorry Kai-Lan; every person/animal for themselves. Kai-Lan: It's OK, Lulu. I hope you win... Rintoo: *final round over* Yes! I won! Go Rintoo! Go Rintoo! *proceeds to dance* Lulu: I'm glad you won, Rintoo, but Kai-Lan seems like she's staring you down. Rintoo: I'm not worried. We have another game, don't we? Kai-Lan: Oh yeah, we do! Follow me! Tolee: I AM gonna get a chair this time. I'm sure of it. (Sure enough...) Tolee: *Round 1* What the hell is going on here? Every time... *starts breaking into tears* Why can't I get a chair...? I just want to play with everyone... *starts crying* I can't play with my friends because I can't get a chair! *sobs* (Meanwhile...) Rintoo: Uh, stop the music, guys. I hear crying. Kai-Lan: *double-takes* What are you talking about-- Oh. Why is Tolee crying? This is a happy day. ...Isn't it? Hoho and Lulu: We're wondering that too. Hoho: It's not like Tolee did anything wrong... Rintoo: Hold on; let me ask him and I'll get back to you. Tolee: *crying* What... what is it Rintoo? Rintoo: We wanted to know why you were crying, that's all. Tolee: Tell them... I'm crying because I always end up getting left out in the first round. Rintoo, coming back: Tolee's crying because he always got left out after the 1st round. In other words, he can't win. Kai-Lan: Oh. So THAT'S why Tolee's crying. Is there anything we can do? Rintoo: Not according to the rules of the game. Kai-Lan: Then we have no choice: we have to change the game. TriviaEditThis is the second time Tolee cries. The first one being Pandy's Puddle. This is the final season 2 episode for Ye Ye and Lulu. Season 2 The Ladybug Festival | The Dinosaur Balloon | Kai-Lan's Big Play | Playtime at Tolee's | The Moon Festival | Kai-Lan's Big Surprise | Kai-Lan's Great Trip to China | Rintoo Makes a Splash | The Ants Dance | Stompy Rides Again | Rintoo's Big Flip | Kai-Lan's Snowcoaster | Tolee's Turn | Lulu's Cloud | Kai-Lan's Playhouse | Pandy's Puddle | Tolee's Promise | The Place Where We All Live | The Hula Duck Dance Party | Princess Kai-Lan Read morePlotQuotes Kai-Lan: Wow, the snails are having a grand opening of their new carnival! Let's check it Tolee's Promise Kai-Lan's Great Trip to China Plot Kai Lan is throwing a surprise party for Yeye to show how much she loves him. But when a gust o Kai-Lan's Big Surprise Retrieved from "http://nihaokailan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hula_Duck_Dance_Party" Related Categories Categories: Season 2 | Episodes christian nicodemo birck nj 571 parker ave